Rindu
by tonemtegrof
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Ia rindu Sakura-nya. Perasaan yang aneh tapi sama dengan rasa dikala malam dan merindukan sentuhan ibunya.


**Judul: Rindu**

 **Author: lily kensei**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **No. Prompt: #18**

 **Kategori Kontes: SasuSaku For Canon**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Ia rindu Sakura-** _ **nya**_ **. Perasaan yang aneh tapi sama dengan rasa dikala malam dan merindukan sentuhan ibunya.**

.

.

Kata orang, semua akan indah pada waktunya. Jadi jalani saja kehidupanmu dengan tulus sambil berharap kebahagiaan akan datang menyambangi hidupmu. Andaikata pepatah itu benar-benar dipegang teguh oleh semua orang, maka dunia akan damai. Tidak ada yang namanya pemberontakan, perang, bahkan saling membunuh untuk keperluan pribadi. Tapi yang namanya manusia punya kekurangan. Mereka orang-orang serakah akan dengan mudah menindas orang-orang lemah dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri berjaya. Sementara hidup orang-orang yang mereka tindas itu sudah hancur lebur tak berbentuk.

 **Rindu**

Oleh **lily kensei**

Semua orang desa shinobi tahu klan Uchiha pernah berjaya di masanya. Tapi semua orang juga tahu kalau klan itu sekarang berada di ambang kehancuran. Setelah pembantaian massal yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi, salah seorang jenius dari klan Uchiha. Pembantaian itu bukan hanya menyisakan bekas-bekas kejayaan Uchiha tapi juga dendam yang mendalam di hati murni seorang lelaki kecil yang ketakutan. Sejak saat itu hatinya membeku. Tujuannya hanya dendam dan membalas perbuatan kakaknya yang telah merenggut semua orang darinya

Nama lelaki kecil itu adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu dia tidak sependiam ini dan masih mau berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Dalam diamnya ia menjerit meminta keadilan. Mengapa harus ia yang kehilangan semuanya? Ayah, ibu, bahkan kakak tercintanya pergi. Ia rindu keluarganya. Ayahnya yang diam-diam sangat menyayanginya, ibunya yang cerewet dan penuh kasih, dan kakaknya yang selalu ada untuknya. Siapa yang tega berbuat ini pada klannya. Ia tak yakin kakaknya yang telah melakukan ini semua. Namun kenyataan yang ada mau tak mau membuatnya membenci orang yang dicintainya.

Tapi setidaknya ia masih punya teman yang sedikit menghibur. Naruto dan Sakura, dua orang berisik yang sulit sekali disingkirkan dari pikirannya bahkan setelah kini ia pergi dari desa untuk membunuh kakaknya.

Sakura ya...

Perempuan berisik berambut pink yang tidak berbeda dari perempuan lain. Ia lemah sehingga harus selalu dilindungi. Sasuke sendiri enggan untuk mengakuinya tapi memang benar bahwa tubuhnya selalu bergerak sendiri saat melihat Sakura dalam bahaya. Seolah refleksnya memang dilatih untuk menolong gadis rapuh itu.

Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa. Perempuan itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia membuat pertahanan dan tekad Sasuke untuk pergi mencari kekuatan di luar desa goyah. Hanya dengan air mata dan suaranya yang bergetar. Sasuke bahkan tak sanggup menatap mata hijau bening itu. Ia memilih memunggunginya agar tak berbalik dan menerima ajakannya untuk pulang.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi bersama Sakura ia merasa tenang. Pelukan Sakura benar-benar ampuh untuk mengurangi kesedihannya. Ia pernah merasakannya saat terbaring di rumah sakit dulu.

Sekarang ia sendirian. Ada 3 orang rekan yang ikut bersamanya tapi rasanya tak lagi sama. Hatinya terlalu keras untuk ditembus dengan hal-hal sepele seperti pertemanan. Ia tetap merasa sendirian di tengah dua orang bodoh yang sedang berdebat dan seorang lagi.

Ia rindu Sakura- _nya_. Perasaan yang aneh tapi sama dengan rasa dikala malam dan merindukan sentuhan ibunya. Mereka pernah bertemu di depan markas Orochimaru. Sakura bersama tiga orang lelaki yang salah satunya adalah Naruto. Tapi itu belum cukup, Sasuke merasa kurang. Ia ingin lebih, bertemu Sakura tanpa ada gangguan dari orang lain.

Hn.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya. Statusnya sebagai buronan tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk kembali ke desa tempat dia lahir. Hanya untuk melihat seorang gadis. Catat itu. Demi seorang gadis ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya. Gadis yang selalu ia tolak keberadaannya, yang berusaha ia jauhi karena tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh.

Malam benar-benar gelap dan dingin. Sepertinya akan ada badai di _Konohagakure._ Sasuke memicingkan mata dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat langkah kecil gadis yang ia cari. Sedikit mengernyit, Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah semurung ini. Atau Sasuke yang tidak tahu perubahan apa saja yang terjadi pada gadis _nya_ selama ia pergi.

Hap.

Dengan tenang dan hati-hati Sasuke mengikuti helaian pink yang berkibar. Semakin dekat dengan gadis itu, degup jantungnya semakin tak terkontrol. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini ia sudah bisa mencium aroma menyegarkan yang diam-diam selalu ia mimpikan di setiap tidurnya.

Sasuke termenung di depan jendela kamar Sakura. Apa yang harus dikatannya pada orang yang selalu ia caci?

 _Hai Sakura aku rindu boleh aku memelukmu?_

Tidak mungkin. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya masih tenang. Ketampanannya terpantul cahaya bulan. Tidak menyadari sosok yang ia rindukan sudah mendekat dengan kunai di tangannya.

"Sasuke! Mau apa kau disini?" Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Hn?

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menatap tak suka pada kunai di genggaman Sakura. Seingatnya Sakura tak pernah mengacungkan senjata padanya. "Hn. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

Suaranya masih sama dengan _tone_ yang lebih besar dan berat. Sakura hampir menangis, "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke bergerak maju memegang pundak Sakura yang bergetar sama dengan telapak tangannya yang mendingin dengan getaran-getaran kecil. Tatapan mereka beradu. Ada banyak makna dalam tatapan insan muda itu. Satu sama lain tahu bahwa mereka saling merindukan namun keadaan tak sebaik itu untuk menyatukan. Sakura mencoba tegar dan tak menangis. Ia ingin melihat seberapa jauh Sasuke mampu berjuang.

" _Mata kondo na..."_

Sakura terbelalak. Tak ada air mata dalam pertemuan mereka. Tak ada pelukan kasih sayang. Hanya ada tatapan mata dan kata-kata yang menjadi akar teguh Sakura untuk tetap menunggu Sasuke.

Setelahnya Sasuke pergi menyisakan Sakura yang terduduk hampa. Malam menjadi saksi betapa senyum Sasuke mengembang tipis setelah menyentuh sedikit pundak gadis _nya._ Ia mendapat kekuatannya kembali di tengah hatinya yang sepi.

.

.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia merasa bodoh seperti Naruto karena yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menahan senyum saat mengingat Sakura. Apalagi malam-malam yang dilaluinya sekarang terasa lebih mencekik. Bukan lagi ingatan tentang pembantaian Uchiha yang ia ingat namun berganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih manis, sesuatu yang lebih mengocok perutnya.

Langit-langit yang menjadi naungannya selalu menjadi saksi kegilaan Sasuke. Tatapan matanya aneh dan seolah hendak menerkam. Selalu seperti itu dimalam menjelang tidur.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Sui! Kau merasa ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke- _kun_ tidak?"

"Iya. Dia terlihat lebih- hidup."

"Kalau dia mulai gila, aku harus cari pemimpin baru nih."

"Sembarangan! Sasuke- _kun_ ku orang yang kuat."

"Dia begitu sejak pulang dari Konoha. Sepertinya jatuh cinta."

"HAH?!"

Suigetsu dan Karin melotot tak percaya menatap Juugo yang duduk santai sambil meminum minuman dingin yang tamlak menyegarkan. Suigetsu menyeringai senang melihat rekan perempuannya tertunduk lesu. Agaknya dia menyadari obyek cinta Sasuke bukan dirinya. Karena Sasuke pulang ke Konoha untuk menemui Sakura. Hehehe Suigetsu tertawa puas melihat rekannya yang cemburu buta.

.

.

.

.


End file.
